


Babe Dyo

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Kyungsoo, Live Broadcast, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: at para sa live broadcast na ito, may surpresa si kyungsoo para sa mga viewers niya.





	Babe Dyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanticals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticals/gifts).



> malaswa kaya good luck.

handa na ang lahat para sa kanyang live broadcast. naka-set up na ang camera nila pati na rin ang mga gagamitin niya.

clinick na ni kyungsoo ang button na "start live" sa pc niya at ngumiti nang malapad sa number ng viewers na nag-sstream ng live niya.

"hi guys, babe dyo is here ulit. we're about to start na. salamat sa pagsubaybay sa akin and hello sa mga bago kong subscribers." bati niya sa lahat. "ngayon, may makakasama ako to do this live. so enjoy and be sure naka-lock ang mga pinto niyo or else baka mahuli kayo!" nag-flying kiss siya sa camera bago nawala saglit.

nang makabalik, naka-red silk robe na si kyungsoo sa harap ng camera at tinanggal ang buhol ng robe. pinakita niya ang kanyang maputing balikat habang kumekembot nang marahan.

naka-red lipstick din siya kaya't kaakit-akit ang mga labi niya. tumalikod si kyungsoo at yumukod bago tinaas ang robe niya. naka-black lacy panty si kyungsoo at pinalo-palo niya ang puwet niyang umaalog sa taba.

hinila rin niya ang upuan niya at ipinatong ang binti niya roon. pinakita niya kung gaano kaputi at kakinis ang legs niya. hinaplos haplos niya ito bago gumiling nang marahan at tinanggal ng tuluyan ang suot.

umupo si kyungsoo sa upuan at nagbasa ng mga komento sa ginawa niya. nakangiti siya at binukaka na ang mga binti. hinawakan niya ang kanyang ari at mabilis na binomba ito habang subo niya ang daliri sa kabilang kamay.

hindi niya ito tinagalan at umalis muli sa upuan. pagbalik ay kumuha siya ng brown dildo at sinubo ito animo'y binibigyan niya ito ng blowjob. tinanggal niya bahagya ang hawak at dumura sa ulo nito bago sinubo muli. nagtagal ito ng ilang minuto at nababasa niya ang mga komento sa screen tungkol sa gaano kaakit-akit ang mga ungol niyang likha.

dahil dito, tumuloy siya sa pag-ungol at sa pagsubo sa laruan. nakalabas na rin ang ulo ng ari niya mula sa kanyang panty at nang matapos siya sa kanyang blowjob tease para sa mga viewers niya ay nagpacute siya at kumindat kindat. nag-puppy eyes pa at humalik malapit sa camera.

"i know i'm cute, thanks guys." wika niya at nawala muli siya.

sa sumunod na segment ng kanyang live broadcast ay may isang gwapong morenong lalaki na siyang kasama sa tabi niya. naghahalikan ang dalawa nang mariin. sumayaw-sayaw ang kanilang mga dila at hinigop ng lalaki ang dila niya. panay ang ungol ni kyungsoo na alam niyang nagpapaloko sa lahat. nakapikit siya habang nakikipaghalikan sa kasama niya.

tumingin rin siya bahagya sa screen at umusad ang lalaki sa paghalik sa leeg niya.

kita niya ang pagsabog ng chat box niya mula sa mga viewers niya na inggit na inggit sa lalaking humahalik sa kanya ngayon. nakakapit si kyungsoo sa malaking braso ng lalaki bago niya sinabi, "this is kai. he'll accompany me today. just imagine yourself on his shoes kissing me." ngisi niya bago lumiyad ang ulo niya sa panay na pagsipsip ni jongin sa leeg niya pababa sa kanyang dibdib.

nag-adjust sila ng pwesto para kita ang lahat. sumipsip si jongin sa mga utong ni kyungsoo at panay ang pagraan ng dila niya sa mga ito. nakatayo ang mga utong ni kyungsoo at ito pa naman rin ang pinakasensitibo sa kanya maliban sa kanyang ari.

"ang ganda ganda mo talaga. sobrang sexy pa. putangina." anas ni jongin at hinubad na ang t-shirt niya. malaki at batak ang katawan ni jongin at napapadila na lang si kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi habang pinipisil ang mga braso ng lalaki habang hinahalikan siya.

kinarga ni jongin ang maliit na katawan ni kyungsoo patungo sa kama sa likuran nila.

sinakyan ni kyungsoo ang lalaki at dama niya ang laki ng ari nito mula sa kanyang boxers. ikiniskis niya ang kanyang ari dito habang nakasabunot sa buhok ni jongin. pinatakan niya ito ng halik at ganon rin si jongin sa kanya. nagmarka rin ang lipstick sa kayumangging balat ni jongin at natuwa si kyungsoo sa kinalabasan kaya nagpatuloy pa siya sa paghalik sa mukha ng gwapong lalaki.

hinubad na rin ni jongin sa wakas ang boxers niya at kumurba na paitaas ang kanyang ari sa kanyang nagpuputukang six pack abs. liyong liyo si kyungsoo sa hubad na lalaki sa harap niya at tinanggal na rin niya ang kanyang panty at hinagis sa mukha ni jongin na siya naman niyang sinalo at inamoy amoy pa.

habang ginagawa iyon ni jongin ay yumuko si kyungsoo at humalik-halik sa abs ni jongin. pinaraanan rin niya iyon ng kanyang dila at ilong. baliw na baliw si kyungsoo at adik na adik na sa paghawak at paghalik kay jongin.

maya’t maya pa ay hinawakan na ni kyungsoo and ari ng lalaki at binomba ito ng mabagal hanggang sa pabilis nang pabilis. tinukso pa niya ito nang duraan ang ulo ng ari ni jongin bago ito isubo ngunit hindi nito itinuloy ang balak.

dahil ditto, tinulak ni jongin si kyungsoo para pumahiga sa kama. hinalikan na naman niya ito pababa sa kanyang dibdib at pinaglaruan na naman ang mga utong ni kyungsoo habang pinipisil ang ari nito.

nang umupo si jongin iniabot niya ang bote ng lube kay kyungsoo na siya namang naglagay ng sangkaterba sa ari ni jongin. bumubungisngis pa si kyungsoo habang ginagawa ito habang si jongin naman ay nakatitig sa kanya nang malagkit.

pinatakan ni kyungsoo ng halik si jongin sa labi bago siya tumuwad at bumukaka para sa lalaki.

pumatong na rin si jongin sa likuran niya at diniin ang dibdib sa likuran niya. nakadikit na rin ang ari nito sa pwetan ni kyungsoo na  kanya namang kiniskis pabalik dahil hindi na siya makapaghintay pa sa ari ni jongin.

dahil mapangasar si jongin, iginuhit muna niya ang dulo ng ari niya sa crack ng pwetan ni kyungsoo. halos maiyak na ang camboy dahil gustong gusto na niya ng ari sa loob niya.

"please...please...tangina." pagmamakaawa niya kay jongin na tumatawa na sa likuran niya sa pangaasar sa kanya. umingay lalo si kyungsoo at tumingin sa camera ng pc niya. dahil mukhang pinapatagal pa ni jongin ang pangaasar, ay kinuha na lang muna ni kyungsoo ang dildo sa tabi at sinubo. kunwari'y may binibigyan ng blowjob kasabay sa paghawak ni jongin sa likuran niya.

sa gulat niya, habang subo niya ang dildo, ay pinasok na ni jongin ang higante niyang ari sa kanya.

tila ninakawan ng hininga si kyungsoo sa biglaang pagpasok ni jongin sa kanya.

sabay sila sa pag-ungol at sarap na sarap si kyungsoo sa laki ng ari ni jongin na tila aabot na sa laman loob niya. tamang tama nito ang prostate niya habang humahagod ang lalaki sa likod niya. mabagal siya nung una at kahit ganon ay parang mawawarak ang pwet ni kyungsoo sa kapal at laki ng lalaki.

napapaurong din siya sa pwesto nang bumilis ang pagkilos ni jongin kaya napakapit na siya nang mahigpit sa bedsheet at sa dildo na hawak pa rin ng isa niyang kamay na kanya pa ring pilit na sinusubo nang biglang may malakas at malutong na palo ang nakuha ng pwet niya.

nagpatuloy pa si jongin sa pagpalo sa kanya at bumilis sa paghagod. pabilis ito nang pabilis habang palakas nang palakas ang ungol ni kyungsoo.

umaalog ang pwet ni kyungsoo sa bawat pagtira ni jongin sa kanya.

nang bumagal, tinapik ni jongin ang pwet ni kyungsoo indikasyon na baguhin ang kanilang posisyon.

nakahiga ngayon si kyungsoo at hawak ang mga binti habang naka-display ang rosas niyang butas sa pwetan.

pinasok muli ni jongin ang ari niya rito at pinalupot ang mga binti ni kyungsoo paikot sa mga balikat niya. tinira niya si kyungsoo na akala mo'y ari niya ay isang barena na pilit binubutas ang butas na na butas ni kyungsoo. diniin niya ang ari niya rito habang panay sa pagsikip si kyungsoo sa kanya na nagpaparolyo sa kanyang mga mata.

pawis na pawis na si jongin at puro _"ahh ahh"_ ang lumalabas sa bibig ni kyungsoo. tila ba umiiyak pero tunog malaswa at masarap pakinggan sa tenga.

may bunga ang pagpa-pilates ni kyungsoo every week at dahil dito mas naging flexible pa siya.

walang habas ang paglabas pasok ng matigas at tumutulong ari ni jongin kay kyungsoo. tana nga ang bansag ng mga viewers kay camboy dyo bilang isang "camboy with the delicious moans". nakakasira sa ulo ang mga ungol niya na kahit maingay siya ay sulit naman dahil mas lalong nalilibugan ang mga kalalakihan sa kanya.

tumatalbog ang ari ni kyungsoo sa tiyan niya dahil sa lakas ng dagundong na nililikha ni jongin habang binabarena siya.

napakaganda ni kyungsoo ng ganito. nalulunod sa sarap ng ari na tumutusok sa kanya. napakasarap ng itsura ni kyungsoo ng ganito, naglalaway sa sarap ng bawat pagtama ng ulo ni jongin sa prostate niya. sobrang sarap ni kyungsoo. napakasarap. malinamnam at napakabango.

sumunod, sinakyan ni kyungsoo si jongin at tumaas baba sa ari ni jongin na naguugat na at lalong tumitigas at lumalaki sa loob niya.

akap niya ang leeg ni jongin at pataas na tumitira ang lalaki sa kanya.

sarap na sarap si kyungsoo kay jongin kaya hindi rin nagtagal, habang tumatalbog ang pwetan niya sa walang habas niya na pagbaba taas sa ari ni jongin ay nilabasan na siya.

dahil hindi pa tapos si jongin, pinahiga muli nito si kyungsoo at matalas niya itong tinira hanggang sa hinugot niya ang ari at ini-spray ang tamod niya sa mukha ni kyungsoo na nakalabas pa ang dila para abutin lang ang likidong lumabas sa ari ni jongin.

basa ang mukha ni kyungsoo sa tamod ni jongin at nang sandaling hinabol muna ang hininga at makakalma ay bumalik sila ni jongin sa harap ng pc kahit bakas pa rin ang puting likido sa dibdib at mukha ni kyungsoo.

nagbasa ng saglit si kyungsoo ng mga comments at marami na rin ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng chestnuts na katumbas ay pera na diretso na sa bank account niya.

"hi everyone, i hope you guys enjoyed the show tonight." tumingin din siya kay jongin at humalik sa pisngi nito. hinalikan rin siya pabalik ng lalaki bago tinapunan ang camera ng kahindikhindik niyang smirk.

maraming nagtatanong sa comment section kung sino si kai na kasama niya. ngunit, hindi niya iyon pwedeng sabihin kaya pinunas na lang niya ang daliri sa dibdib at sinubo ang puting likido nang may ingay na tulog halik. dinilidilaan niya ang daliri niya at umungol na naman. isang paraan sa pang-aasar sa mga viewers niya.

nang hugutin niya ang daliri mula sa bibig at ngumiti siya ng pagkaganda sa camera at ang mga mata niya ay kumurba na maihahalintulad sa crescent moon ay nag-comment muli ang lahat na mamimiss nila ulit si Babe Dyo.

nakatitig lang si jongin sa kanya at mukhang lunod na sa presensya niya, kaya naman pinatong niya ang kamay sa ari ni jongin at pinisil muli.

ngunit bago ang lahat ay nagpaalam muna siya sa lahat. "thank you everyone! see you next broadcast! same day and same time! mwah!" nag-wave siya sa camera at nagbigay ng matunog na flying kiss.

sa di inaasahan, hinalikan na naman siya ni jongin bago siya nag-sign out sa kanyang account.

 

 _BabeDyo has logged off_.

 

-=-

 

nasa pilates session na naman si kyungsoo at nakasuot siya ng itim na yoga pants at itim na fitted sleeveless shirt. bakat ang kurba ng katawan niya sa kanyang suot at nakahiga na naman siya sa rubber mat kung saan nakataas ang kanyang mga binti at sinadya niyang magkamali.

hindi niya sinunod ang routine na pinapagawa ng trainer nila kaya naman nakapamewang ang trainer nilang si jongin na lumapit sa kanya na dismayado ang mukha.

“kyungsoo, di ba ang sabi ko scissors ang gagawin hindi hundred?”

ngumisi si kyungsoo sa kanya. “ay sorry po, sir.”

lumuhod si jongin sa gilid niya at siya na ang bumuka sa legs ni kyungsoo bago magtama ang kanilang mga tingin.

kinagat ni kyungsoo ang ilalim ng labi bago bumulong sa lalaki, “wala akong briefs.”

napalunon si jongin sa narinig at humigpit ang hawak nito sa binti niya.

pinaraanan ni kyungsoo ang labi ng kanyang dila nang tingnan ni jongin ang gitna ng hita niya.

umismid ang lalaki at kumunot ang noo kay kyungsoo. “everyone! i think that’s enough for today. please pack up. we’ll see each other again this friday.”

nag-clap ng tatlong beses si jongin nang makatayo at lahat ay namaalam na sa kanya liban kay kyungsoo na tumutungga pa ng gatorade.

nang magsara ang pinto at dalawa na lang silang natira sa kwarto ay  sinunggaban na ni jongin ang lalaki at hinalikan ng mariin sa labi.

nagsayaw muli ang kanilang mga dila at nang bumitaw si jongin para huminga ng malalim at malaki ang tuwa sa mukha ni kyungsoo ay bigla itong nagsabi, “luhod kyungsoo. lumuhod ka.”

umilaw ang mukha ni kyungsoo at walang habas na sumagot, “hindi lang luhod. tuwad pa kung gusto mo.”

**Author's Note:**

> sana nagustuhan niyo po!


End file.
